


Mage's Apprentice

by MuteHero86



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, vaati - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that you're older your mom insists upon helping out the family by getting a job. But you don't want a job, you want to become a wielder of magic. One day you stumble across a flyer for an apprentice job and you feel like you were destined to find it. What happens when you find yourself falling in love while they're falling apart. <br/>[Lame summary but it's a Vaati x reader story and it's not going to have anything sexual so it's K+ ok!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was beginning to write this with my friend's OC so. I like it myself honestly because I enjoy Vaati but I am not that frequent with updates unless someone asks for one so don't expect a new chapter without your feed back so I know someone is requesting more/reading! Anyway enjoy.

Ch. 1: Vaati x Reader

So today was the day; the day you were getting a job. Your mother had been nagging you for a long time to get one to help support your family. Nervously you hold the flyre back up to your face, reading it again. On your nature walk two days ago you had found a help wanted sign attached to a tree. Nature walks were normal for you, it allowed you to get away from the chaos and connect with your inner peace. There were so many places to go on your walks, the forest, the lake, anywhere. Your mom never liked them because she had no way of contacting you or knowing where you were, but, that was one of the reasons you went on your walks.

The paper in your hand was oddly black with white ink, instead of the typical white paper with black ink. The flyer had asked for someone able to work for long shifts and an interest in magic. Magic was popular in the other towns around you but your small town never had any magic. Everyone did things the regular way and people hardly ever spoke of magic. You have dreamed of moving to a town like castle town, just to become a mage. This could be your big chance so you decided to go for, not truly telling your mom what kind of job it was. Although, you yourself could not understand what the job asked for either because of the lack of information. The paper only had the short description and directions to the work place. Currently you were attempting to find it in this big set of trees. 'Who would make a building this deep into the woods!?' you thought to yourself as you moved branches and vines our of your way. You realize that the further you went the higher the trees grew. By now you're nervous of any enemies or monsters that could lurk around in the shadows. You've never been this far in and were suspicious of the area around you. It felt as if someone was watching you as turned around at the snap of a twig. Spinning on your heel you see nothing but the fading light of the clearly you passed up in the woods. Sighing you continue your walk.

~1/2 hour later~

Coming across a clearly you run towards it finding the light once again. Smiling you look up at the sky and back down at the huge building in front of you. It was covered in moss and towered over even past the trees. The clearing only went around the building, leaving a small path all the way around it. Breathing in you puff out your chest for confidence, putting on your best smile for the job. Slowly you walked to the door and knocked. A few minutes passed but no one answered. "Of course I find the perfect job but its fake!" You mumbled to yourself, holding your head down in shame. You took one last look and started to walk away when you hear the door start to click. Quickly you skipped back to your previous spot and smiled again eagerly waiting for the person to greet you. The door opens and closes as the man walks outside. The guy had long lavendar hair and was at least one to two feet taller than you. Attempting to look him up and down without him noticing you manage to glance at his tall red shoes that looked like sandals. He wore a dark purple cape over a lighter purple tunic of some sorts. On top of his head he wore a matching color hat that matched his robe with a gold band aligning the edge of the opening. The tunic as well had a golden band around his waist with the same ruby in the middle as his hat did. Matching the rubies, his pants stopped at the top of his sandals. You feel your face heat up a little as you observe his face, his skinned tinted purple with rubies for eyes as well. He looked good, not something you expected from a guy living far off in the woods. You shake away all the thoughts as you realized he had spoken to you but you were too distracted to hear, "Say what?" you asked him.

"I'm asking as to why you are here, not many people do come here." He was soft spoken as his face showed much confusion. "Oh- I. The- JOB! I-I found your flyre that you said you were hiring and so I was wondering if I could apply?" You tilted your head at your last words. It shocked you to see him confused. How can he not remember putting something like this up..? The guy snatched the paper from your hands, reading it vigorously. Letting out a smile growl as he read he shook his head. "I'm sorry but my friend must have put that up without me knowing, I'm not actually looking for anyone to help me. I don't have time to train someone let alone the money to pay them as well."

Your long elf ears drooped as you heard his news. After all this time you could've gotten a job and learned magic but it truly was all a joke. Due to your upbeat character you snapped out of your sadness. "But wait!" You yell at him, stopping him from closing the door behind him again. "Please let me get this job! Please hire me! You don't even have to pay me a lot! I really wanted this job, please!" You whined and begged him to let you work with him and you heard him sigh. After a few minutes of thinking he ended up saying yes. "Alright fine! But I don't have money to pay you a lot and you're going to have to be quick on your feet to keep up though. Are you sure you're prepared for this?" He asked you with a smirk throughout the whole sentence. You cheered a little and hugged him but awkwardly apologized stepping back. This was not exactly the person to hug, as you have no idea who or what he is.  
"May I ask what your name is? I realize the shop is called Vaati's Magic Potions but Vaati could be anyone!" You said while smiling and looking around. The floor was wooden and the walls were made of stone, just like the outside walls.

"My name is Vaati, yes. In order for you to keep this job you must realize you need to be able to posses magic. Not only that but you will need knowledge as well, its not brains over brawn or vice versa." Vaati had walked over to a book shelf the was set against the back wall. He blew onto some of the books, getting the dust out of the way to look. You looked around taking in your surroundings. When you first walk in there were shelves aligning the walls next to the door. Beneath your feet was a small rug purple in color; reading "magic" in black swirly letters. You giggled at such a nerdy rug, looking at the rest of the room. On the right were two sets of stairs leading up, a closet between the middle of them. On the left were couches and chairs to decorate the open space. The furniture was magnificent, fit for royalty. Lastly you could see a door in the corner, leading to what looked like a kitchen. Walking up to the table you sit down and began to play with a glass vial.

"First, we can start you off by reading these books, studying these books, and lastly cleaning around the house. I will not pay you to read so you'll do cleaning to earn money. But lastly, unless I say so do NOT to-" his words were cut off as you stumbled to keep the vial from falling. It slipped through your fingers, shattering into many pieces on the ground. You shrieked a little saying sorry. "Uch.. Anything." Vaati finished his sentence sighing and walking over to the table you were sitting at. He placed the books down and walked over to the closet between the two cases of stairs. The caped male rumaged through the closet, coming out with a broom and dust pan. You were going to offer to help but he saw your intentions telling you instead to start reading. 'Looks like I'm not getting paid today..' you thought to yourself, opening the first book. The title read, "The Magic In Me," and you started at the first chapter. Well of course you read the introduction first. This book would teach you how to learn spells and perform them as well as how to make potions. You squealed in your head while smiling in real life. This is all you ever wanted and then some. Looking over you see Vaati throw the glass away and then put the supplies back.

"The bathroom is through the kitchen and you can basically stay here as long as you like. But if you start eating my food you must be considerate and replace stuff so I can eat as well. I have other company but you'll hardly hear him, he's a shy one. If you plan to spend the night there are some guest rooms you can choose from. Just remember that you are only paid for cleaning so if you spend the night I won't be paying you to sleep or eat." After Vaati's long speech he sat across from you at the table. He rested his cheek on his hand and the other arm laid flat on the table. As you were holding up your book you slowly pulled it down peering at the male. Your eyes were just above the book as you watched him breathe slowly. After what felt like minutes, his eyes met yours and you sqeaked putting the book back up. "How much do you plan to be here, I don't know if I can trust you and I need to go out and buy some supplies," his eyes bore through the book and at you and you could feel his gaze. You thought to yourself on how long you should stay. If you stayed to around 6pm your mom will think you worked the whole time and pass it off. It's currently 2:30 in the afternoon. You looked at the book as you set it down, then looked at Vaati.

"No need to worry sir! I'll stay put and watch over the shop while reading! You can trust me! But you might want to lock the door too maybe, juuust in case." Your words were positive and full of pep as you smiled at him. Slowly he shook his head and got up, leaving the room. A few minutes passed by before you came back down the stairs with a bag. It was more of a messenger backpack but still kinda looked like a purse. You giggled at the bag as he glared at you for laughing. You let out a sorry as he walked over to the door. "I should be back in a couple hours ok? Don't touch anything else, PLEASE?" He sighed and closed the door behind him. You were now alone in this big building that you don't know of and once again emphasis on the alone. The thought of being in nowhere land alone scared you a little but you shook it off. Instead of worrying about anything you picked back up to your reading.


	2. Chapter: 2

Ch. 2: Vaati x Reader 

~~~1 Hour Later~~~

SLAM.

Upon hearing a slam of a door upstairs you jump in your seat, falling off and landing on the floor. You rub your head as you had hit it against the wooden floor, your shins and feet only left on the chair. Slowly you get up trying not to make noise so you could hear the quiet foot steps above you. 'To go to the scary noise and maybe die, or to stay here and attempt to ignore," you thought now standing up. Deciding to check it out you slowly start up the left stair case, your neck cranning to see the next floor. As the sun had been setting you could barely see your surroundings. The fiery flames of sunlight were licking the floor boards with its shades of orange. 

Guiding yourself along the wall you hand comes across a door knob. You jiggle the handle but it appears to be locked so you kept moving on. The hallway consisted of many rooms along the ways. Most doors were open with beds in them and the others were simple rooms with book shelves and chairs. The stairs you took led to this floor, the second floor, that held living areas. The stairs on the right would have lead you to the third floor. At the end of the hall you see a room on the left side of the hall with light creeping under it. You look around, cautious to see if anyone is watching regardless if youre supossively alone. Though upon looking back towards the rooms ahead of you, you realize the light is no longer lit. Your heart stops, knowning that the light had been on a few seconds ago. You start to panic not knowing what to do, you look around rapidly trying to figure out where to go. Attempting to turn around to head back downstairs you collide with someone's chest upon doing so. Falling back onto the floor, your weight rested on your elbows behind you. Looking up you see a silouhette of figure and you back up a little at seeing it. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" the voice said. The voice was slightly low but not deep or baritone like. Their eyes stared into your soul, glowing like deep oceans in the night. Shaking on fear of being hurt you stutter trying to get out a word but your voice wouldn't come out; only air. The figure starts laughing and you're lost and still on the ground. They reach their hand out and you guide your shaking hand to theirs. As you leap up from the floor with their force you find yourself eye to eye with a raven haired boy. Well, eye to nose, him being taller than you by a few inches. The boy was still smiling at you and he held out his hand for a handshake, at least it assumed so.

"Sorry about scaring you, my names Shadow. I myself have known you for quite some time now. Sure it sounds weird but I'm willing to explain it all later. Since Vaati is still gone we can just go back downstairs. Come on, I'll explain there." A few more giggles escaped his mouth at the beginning of his sentence but by the time he finish his mouth relaxed into a small smile. All he had told you only this far was very confusing and kind of creepy too. 'He's known me for quite some time? What the heck is that supposed to mean!?' You yelled to yourself, though in thoughts. Looking up you notice you were left alone in the dark hall so you run towards the stairs, trying to catch up.

As you came downstairs Shadow was by the table looking through the books. He heard you coming down and sat in the chair against the wall, leaving you a sit across from him. "S-so.." you say awkwardly.

"So, I guess I should explain then huh? Well first thing first is that I was the one who put the flyre up. I made sure that only you would find it because it was for only you. As I said before I have been watching you, sorry it seems quite creepy but if it makes you feel any better I have done the same with Vaati. Though Vaati has known because I work for him." While speaking Shadow spoke with his hands and arms as well, moving them with his speech.

"Wait, so you've been watching me this whole time? Is that why I always felt like I was being watched!?" You yell at him. You've felt this feeling a lot and because of it your mother judged you saying you were just asking for attention, which you weren't. She basically thought that when you told her you just wanted to distract her, which wasn't the case. After a while you just became used to it, yet still a little paranoid in dark places because of it. 

"Y-yeah, well not the whole time. I had spotted you when you first began your walks alone, which was about two years ago right? So then and on. Which is why I knew that you needed a job. That leads my story to here, this building, and Vaati. Vaati may have me as a help but I realized that he can use another hand. Not just any hand though, a female help. N-not like that I mean, uh, as in a friend and partner. Besides the fact that he needs company he also needs help like I said and I figured you'd fit the role so here you are. Vaati can be a little mean sometimes. Aaand maybe possibly a lot mean from time to time but thats besides the point. Also since you're on his side you don't really have anything bad to worry about." Ending his explanation he sat there glancing at you from time to time. His chin was in his palm and his elbow was holding it up. You try to process all the information you were given. The main question you kept thinking was, 'why me,' but he had already given you the answer in his explanation. It was weird thinking about all that had happened just to get you where you are right now.

A soft click was heard as Vaati opened the door. You turned around to see him enter but upon turning back Shadow was no longer there. Scratching your head in confusion you turn back around and see Vaati struggling. "D-do you need hell?" you asked him quietly. Vaati looked up at you, glaring. Taken aback by such an evil glare you apologize. Sighing he speaks again, "No sorry, it was just really frustrating today. Especially when you have to be disguised or people won't accept you in their stores; as well as including the fact that most people are horribly rude. So if you could help me that would be great." Nearly five bags littered the floor around him. Having a few in his hands he walked into the kitchen.

'How did he even manage to get them all here by himself anyway..?' You thought to yourself. Shrugging, you pick up the rest of the bags and struggle with them resulting in you quickly walking towards the kitchen. Setting them down you let out a sigh of relief. Looking around the room you realize this is your first time actually being in here. At the door you can see a small dining area consisting of a table and chairs with a hanging lamp above it(on the left). There were kitchen items such as cupboards, sinks, and a stoven on the right wall. On the wall in front of you were three doors. One you assumed led to the bathroom, and another led to what looked like a green house. The third one you were unable to identify. But upon Vaati opening it, it wasn't a bathroom but a pantry. 'That solved that mystery.' The floor was made of plain white tiles, they were shiny given light onto them leading you to assume they were a plastic tile of some sorts. Instead of the walls being the same whole stone like the first room, the walls were made of logs. The contrast from stone to logs was quite strange but it still look rather nice.

"Uh, Vaati, how did you exactly get these here by yourself?" you question him as you set a bag on one of the kitchen counters. Having his back turned setting things in their rightful spot, he didn't speak. You figured he just didn't hear you so you dropped the topic while taking things out of the bag in front of you. The items were of strange assortments. Some were food but others were weird things in vials; such as the one in your hand. You eyed the item oddly trying to figure out what it was, moving the item at different angles and views. Before you could conclude anything from your observations Vaati snatched it out of your hands, causing you to jump a little at the sudden actions. "Don't touch any of my magic items. We know what happened last time. You won't be need items for potions for a long time anyways. And if you must know I clearly used my magic to do so. Though as it is a long walk its a little tiring to use my magic for so long. Especially if I haven't had a green potion in a while. Which is one of the reason why I needed to go shopping so badly." As he explained he continued to put away the last bit of the items he had bought. Walking back towards you he smiles a little, appearing relieved that he finished putting everything away. "Now, how far have you gotten in your books? Finished at least one so far, I hope?"

'Oh god my reading. Shadow distracted me for a while oh goodness I still have a lot left,' you thought to yourself. Looking down you put your hand on the back of your neck and shuffle your feet. "Uhh.." was all you actually got out, seeing as how you had no idea how to explain your lack of progress. Vaati scoffs at your reply to him and pushes past you, making sure he bumped into you even though there was enough room to get by without doing so. "So far you aren't proving to be anything worth wasting my time on. I suggest you get yourself together before I send you away and change my mind about hiring you," was all he muttered before exiting the kitchen, leaving you alone. Sighing you look towards the floor, hanging your head in shame.

After feeling a light tap on your shoulder you turn around to see Shadow. He has a smug smile on his face softly chuckling. Your eyebrows furrow into a V at his smugness. "What!?" you demand an answer from him. Your anger makes him laughing even more which in turn makes you even more angry. "Don't mind him, really. I think the loneliness makes him grumpy. Though he is right in a way, you should be sure to read a lot more to be ready for the next step." Shadow explains to you while smiling the whole time. "You distracted me for like two hours today though!" you proceed to yell at him. Laughing again you turn around at the feeling of someone staring and while doing so you see Vaati standing behind you. Shocked you step back and turn your head to behind you but Shadow had disappeared yet again. 

"Why are you yelling to yourself in the kitchen. It's time for you to leave. I need alone time for the rest of the day." Embarassed at the thought of him thinking you're talking to yourself you blush a little. Walking back to the main room, you pick up the current book youre reading and the next book. You wave good bye and head home, grumbling about have to return to your house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

Vaati x reader 

~Days later~

As a result of getting yelled at by both your mother and Vaati to work, you've managed to get 75% of the reading done. Of course you had to read books whenever you found time because you were forced to go to Vaati's shop so your mother thought you were working; though Vaati started making you actually clean which resulted in less reading time. Cleaning wasn't all that bad, some activities you could do both at the same time, reading while cleaning. Even though you felt as if Vaati purposely made his place dirty sometimes, you always pulled through. You weren't exactly doing it for free, so your mom would be happy and if you earned enough rupees you could actually by yourself something for once.

For the past days Vaati basically ignored your presence except when he told you what to clean, and even then he was pretty vague; only muttered one word to tell you to clean was happening often. Vaati's attitude made you both intimidated, concerned, and a little sad. Being that Vaati is basically your teacher, though you currently haven't learned anything yet, you tended to worry about his health. Of course the times you've met Shadow he said that, that is normal for Vaati; though this being so, it basically made you more concerned. Thoughts always ran through your head from the simple, "I wonder if he just didn't sleep well," to a concept you're sure might be real, "what happened to him to make him so closed off and moody?" Vaati was such a hard person to read and half the time you attempted you just got the same conclusion; he's angry. Again you still worried about what caused this; what happened to him? 

Since all the concerning thoughts were constantly swimming in your head, reading was sometimes nearly impossible! Because you were sitting in the main entrance room reading by candle light, you finally decided to check on him. Vaati had left you alone about half an hour ago, leaving you to your studies. Of course to him, though, it doesn't matter how long you stay or if you spend the night. (Reffering back to the first day when he said he had plenty if guest rooms available.)

Folding the corner of your current page in the book called, "Is it a Spell, Can YOU Tell?," you gently place it back on top of the other two books you have left to read. Standing up you stretch out your arms and legs, having been sitting for a while to read. You make your way up to the first flight of stairs on the left, the one leading to bedrooms. As you reach the second floor you swear you hear soft pants. Slowly, to not make plenty of noise on the wooden floor, you listen for the sounds you hear. 'Only Vaati is here right? Shadow comes and goes so much he might as well stay where he runs off to.' Speaking of Shadow, you end up bumping into his chest again; this time not falling down. This contact shocked you, as you had you eyes looking at the floor for a lit room. "[y/n], what are you doing up here? Don't you have spell books to read or cleaning to do?" Shadow's voice came out a little raspy and his attitude was harsher than normal. It both made you sad and angry at the same time. 'Why is he being so rude?'

"As you know, Vaati said I have permission to spend the night, so I was looking for a room. Buuut, also for Vaati. I have- er- something to ask him." This was directed to Shadow, who had crossed his arms half way through the sentence.

"Really, now? That's your excuse? I suggest you stay away from Vaati, I'm sure he doesn't want to see his nuissance of a aporentice at the moment." With that Shadow walked away and disappeared into the dark shadows of the hallway. His attitude was so mean out of no where. Shadow's words left you shocked for a good minute. Upon both of the residents pushing you away and treating you badly, you wonder if you should keep the job. Sure you get rupees, but will it be worth it if you feel worthless? "NO!" you whisper loudly to yourself, "I refuse to give up!" You smash your fist down onto your other palm, "all I've ever wanted was to do magic, so I refuse to give up." Pumping yourself up with your words you grin wildly, happy knowing how much you'll learn and how much you're so prepared for. Looking back up at the doors farther down you do see a light peeking from underneath a door. The last door on the left. Taking a deep breath, you walk to the door. Upon reaching it you take another deep breath, letting it out slowly. You place your hand on the knob, and begin to slowly turn it. The door's mechanism response to you and you push the door in. Your eyes widen as you analyze the room, it's nothing you would have honestly respect. But as you expected, you have found the source of the pants. But what you didn't expect was why they were being produced and by who. You're frozen in shock as you realize its actually Vaati crying.


End file.
